Adam Blade
|-|Adam Blade= |-|Young Blade= |-|Almighty Blade= Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least High 8-C | Low 7-C | 7-B | 6-C. 5-B via Reality Warping Name: Adam Blade Origin: Needless Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Clone of the Second Christ, Needless Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Ice Manipulation, Heat Absorption, Body Control, Air Manipulation (Via Heat Absorption), Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Type 3), Light Manipulation (Via Laser Beam), Flight (Via Doppelganger) | Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Via Fragance), Perception Manipulation and Sense Manipulation (Via Fragrance), Fragrance Manipulation, Body Puppetry (Via Fragrance), Gravity Manipulation, Mind Control (Via Black Attraction), Magnetism Manipulation, Flight (Via Magnetism), Thread Manipulation | Atmospheric Pressure Manipulation, Reality Warping (Via Rejection against Arclight and resisting to Black Out Involke), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (Via Shield of Aegis), Matter Manipulation (Via Agnishwattas) | All previous powers, Elemental Manipulation including Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Air Manipulation, Summoning (Via Krishna Vaitarani), Time Travel, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation and Subjective Reality (Can bring any of his thought into reality. Can create an entire new world with different rules), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Soul Absorption and Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction and Extrasensory Perception (Via Second Eye), Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation (Via Black Attraction and Voice), Chi Manipulation and Healing (Via Egoic Lotus), Electricity Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Via Blackout Invoke and Psychokinesis), Necromancy, Life Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Size Manipulation (Can control his own molecular structure), Hair Manipulation, Intuition Technological, Reactive Evolution Attack Potency: Building level (As strong as Eve Neuschwanstein at her peak) | At least Large Building level (Far stronger than the likes as Kafka and Mio. Comparable to Aruka Schild) | Small Town level (Destroyed a skyscraper on two occasions) | City level (Stronger than Gido and a weakened Stigmata Saten) | Island level (Stated to be stronger than The Second Christ). Planet level via Reality Warping (It was stated that he can re-create the Earth if he wished. Capable of rewriting the story and changing the culture). Several Fragments ignore conventional durability. Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Kafka, should be as fast as Eve) | Superhuman with at least Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Faster than his younger self and Eve) | Hypersonic+ '''combat speed and reactions (Speedblitzed Setsuna in melee combat) | At least '''Hypersonic+ (Some Fragments can increase his own speed or decrease the speed of the enemies) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Stronger than Teruyama Momiji) | At least Class K (Stronger than Mio) | At least Class K (Comparable to Adam Arclight) | Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Large Building Class | Small Town Class | City Class | Island Class (One-shot an Stigmata Saten, leaving him unable to regenerate). Fragments like Graviton can increase the power of physical strikes. Durability: Building level | At least Large Building level (Tanked casual attacks from Arclight, that are enough powerful powerful to blow a side of a skyscraper), higher against heat based attacks | Small Town level (Tanked attacks from Arclight and Saten). At most Small City level against heat based attacks (Took a Fifth Wave from Saten with severe injuries) | City level. Large Mountain level, likely higher with the Shield of Aegis (Capable to stop and reflect attacks from the Angel) | Island level (Stronger than the Second Christ), higher with the Shield of Aegis Stamina: Extremely high, stood, kicked and destroyed an Testament even after receive a direct missile that blow his hand and perfored his abdomen, however, he black out after defeated it. Resisted the Black Out Involke from Ishiyama, and attack that force the memories of the target, even aften tank the Saten's Fifth Wave, and then proceed to overcome Ishiyama. Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with Fragments | Planetary while being Almighty Standard Equipment: None noticeable Intelligence: At least average; he isn't that intelligent. However, he is very clever and tactical in combat. Weaknesses: None noticeable | He doesn't dare to fight against little girls, or at least with all his power | Besides his weakness to little girls, he can be Almighty for a limited time, and was affected by the Saten's Sixth Wave, an attack from an alternative dimension that affect directly the brain. Thanks to Eve help, he was able to escape from it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blade Cannon:' Using Doppelganger, Blade turn his arm into a drill. Only available with Doppelganger. *'Death Penalty:' His signature attack, Final veredict when beating someone with a crossed attack. *Possesses all the attacks of Teruyama Momiji, Setsuna, Mio, Kuchinashi, Saten, Aruka Schild, Seto, Solva, Strom, Kafka, and much more | In his Almighty form, he possesses all the power of any Needless and possibly much more. Key: Young | Pre-Arclight Arc | Post-Arclight Arc | City Arc | Almighty Note: When young, the only fragments that Blade possesses is Doppelganger, Heat Absorption, Solar Beam and Ice, however, he losses all this powers at the final of the Arc, re-gaining the Heat Absorption during the Simeon Arc and the Ice power after the "Time Travel Arc". Logically, he re-gain Doppelganger only during the time he was Almighty. Gallery File:AdamBlade.jpg File:ND_Adam2.png File:An_YoungBlade.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Needless Category:Gods Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Heat Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Anime Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Memory Users Category:Hair Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Protagonists Category:Sense Users Category:Law Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Body Control Users